Parent's Guide
General Overview Fast paced gags and pop culture references are the norm of 1visualFXguy. Think Family Guy. No, not offensive like Family Guy, but a show LOADED with cutaway gags and pop culture references. 1visualFXguy has it's own brand of crude (often gross) humor that is unique and is hard to come by anywhere else. The jokes come fast and are both witty and juvenile. Some make parents laugh at loud where other make them roll their eyes and think "That's immature," The rating is TV-14 due to the excessive crude, gross, inappropriate humor. The recommended age is 12+ Violence *Lots of fantasy violence. * Some videos have blood. *The show references guns and shooting a lot. *Occasional videos show gore (often parodies of gory shows) *A cute squirrel gets both of his eyes popped out. *Frequent explosions. *The white wolf Lily dies at the end of the Alpha and Omega parody. *Matt falls off his bed in a Jackass-style stunt. *A character says "Two for flinching," and then gets shot in the end twice. Lots of blood is shown *The effects videos often have violence (sometimes bloody) *A cartoon character gets a kidney stone and dies in one video. *A talking apple gets killed and eaten. *Some videos involve bullying. *A cute cartoon rabbit gets his eye sliced in half in a Happy Tree Friends parody. *Peter Griffin punches his own daughter in a Family Guy spoof. *A capybara gets killed and eaten on screen in a Rio parody. *While not violent, some scenes involve projectile vomit. *An evil teddy bear attacks Matt. *Matt and his clone, M2 are often shown fighting. *Brian Griffin gets hit by a car in a VERY bloody way in a Family Guy spoof. *Matt gets hit by a car in one video. No blood is shown. *Matt also gets hit by a train in some videos as well. Again no blood. *Dalton punches his clone once. *The Happy Tree Friends parodies start out cute but often contain R level blood and gore. Sex * Another video makes a reference to Bert and Ernie's sexuality. *A frog sings a somewhat sexual song to a bird in a Rio parody. *Rigby mentions ripping a character's testicles off. *Peter Griffin does a dance where he appears to be humping the air. *The suggestive song Funky Cold Madina can be heard at one point. *Occasional references to masturbation. *Richie Cinnamon's Excercise Program has a reference to viagra. *Rooster the Stud Dog is a VERY sexual video with many references to "mating". *Ching-Ching's Chinese Carryout Episode 2 has a not-so-subtle reference to prostitution. *Several references to being gay and "coming out of the closet". *Bart Simpson says that his dad has boobs in the Simpsons YouTube Poop. *One character's name is One Testicle Tommy because he squeezed his balls with a nutcracker. *The Kevin Clash sex scandal is made light of in one video. *Brian says "Who's leg do I have to hump to get a dry martini around here?" a few times. *One brief reference to girly magazines. *The word penis is sometimes used in YouTube Poops. *Matt says that Toy Story 4 will be called "Andy's got a woody and a buzz". *Tina talks about vibrators for a second in a Bob's Burgers YouTube Poop. *One song says that his girlfriend likes to say "what's wrong with right here on the counter,". *The frog transforms into a box of condoms in a Will and Dewwit parody. *One song says "I take strippers out to breakfast," in the lyrics. *Matt says that Janet Jackson's wardrobe malfunction was a little too tit-alating. *One episode has a band called Sadgasm (a play on the word orgasm). *Some episodes show girls in bikinis (or in other revealing clothes). *A Smurf mentions having sex with Smurfette in one YouTube Poop. *Charlie Brown says that he stuck Snoopy's head up his own butt in one video. *Bear mentions singing "The Scrotum Song" in a Bear in the Big Blue House parody. *Jellybean mentions porno magazines in a Doodle Toons YouTube Poop. *Angelica says "Nobody will ever want to mate with me," in an Angelica Anaconda parody. *The song All Summer Long mentions "making love out by the lake to our favorite song,". *Peter Griffin says something about having a giant penis in one parody. *Mr. Weenie's name is turned into an innuendo in an Open Season parody. *Papa Smurf dies of blueballs which is then blamed on Smurfette since she's the only female in the village. *Pikachu is shown doing a suggestive dance with a bunch of Pikachu hookers. *A strawberry shortcake doll suggests naming someone's daughter c**tface even though the word is bleeped out. *Also in the Open Season parody, Boog's name is changed to "boob". *Alice Cooper says that he feels "horny" in one YTP. Language *Frequent use of hell, damn, ass, crap, sucks, fricken, stupid, shut up, jackass, idiot, and gay. Rare use of bitch, slut, bastard, dick, shit, wanker, whore, asshole, douchebag, balls, pissed, dumbass, bullshit, cock, prick, and midget. NOTE:Dick is only used once in a non-sexual manner. *The phrases "Oh my God" and "OMG" are sometimes used. *WTF has been said twice. *F**k, c*nt, and g*d*mn are always bleeped. *Scatological terms like turd, poop, and crap are used as well. *Some videos show blurred middle fingers. *The number 666 is used in a Supernatural parody which may offend Christians. Alcohol, Drugs, and Smoking *Frequent alcohol and tobacco references. *Occasional marijuana references. *Rare references to cocaine. *Homer smokes a cigarette in one episode. *A parody called Mary Jane's Flip Flop shop involves a reference to Mary Lou Retton being on drugs. *A song about beer is sang in one episode. Scary and Intense Scenes 'The show deals with adult topics which includes (but is not limited to) death, suicide, aspergers, child molestation, homosexuality, hunting, religion, politics, crime, divorce, disease, the world ending, etc. etc. Some of these topics may upset or confuse younger kids or even teenagers. ' * An extremely scary jump scare shows up in "Don't Scare Me I'm Hugged". * The Halloween Animutations show scary monsters, famous horror movie characters, and sometimes even blood. * The Happy Tree Friends parodies are very Itchy and Scratchy-esque and show constant blood and gore that could disturb or scare kids and maybe teenagers. The scenes including (but or not limited to) characters getting papercuts on their eyeballs, stabbing each with other knives, being decapitated, and getting killed and eaten by animals * The Zed Buckmaster videos are about hunting and frequently mention eating animals which may turn off some viewers. * One YouTube Poop ends with a zombie face growling at the camera. * The effects videos could possibly scare, disturb, or weird out younger audiences. * One scene shows a man getting his liver ripped out of his body in a very graphic live-action scene. * Some of the monsters may scare kids. * The show's signature style of black humor can sometimes be extremely scary and seem almost like a horror movie, even though it's intended to be funny. Religion and Spirituality * The show treats God and Jesus with respect whenever it shows them and actually comes off as having a spiritual theme at times. God (or any other religious figure) is never mocked on the show. * Some videos involve demons and witchcraft, but it always portrays them as negative. * Buddha shows up in one video, but he is treated with much respect. * The Hindu god, Vishnu is shown in a Sesame Street parody and is also respected. * The series is always respective towards religion and treats all religions with plenty of respect unlike Family Guy ''and ''South Park * Zed and Richie are Christians and will sometimes bring spiritual things into their videos (always in a positive light). Toilet Humor * The show has a lot of jokes about farting, burping, poop, pee, butts, snot, diarrhea, etc. etc. * Some scenes involve projectile vomit (which sometimes includes characters vomit in people's mouths and ears, very disgusting for kids) * A kid pops a zit and all kinds of stuff (including his skeleton and a piece of pizza) come out in episode which may gross out a lot of people. * One character tries to fart the National Anthem but ends up pooping his pants. * One video titled The Crap Master has a scene with literal toilet humor in which a toilet flush sound can be heard. * Some scenes show nose picking and rarely booger eating. Flashing Lights and Loud Noises * Some videos contain flashing lights (mostly YouTube Poops and Animutations) and loud noises so please be careful before showing the series to someone with epilepsy. Positive Messages * The show never has a message to send (positive or negative) Matthew E. Neuman (the creator of the show) claims that he doesn't want it to have a message so it doesn't come across as preachy. Educational Value * 1visualFXguy is meant to entertain rather than to educate. Good Role Models * The characters oftentimes act in negative ways, so if you a kid who frequently imitates things that he/she sees on TV remind him/her that these characters are not good to imitate. Consumerism * A lot of shows get parodied on 1visualFXguy but it's more for comedy than marketing. The official MPAA movie rating would be:PG-13 for language, violence, drug references, drinking, some religious exclamations, obscene gestures, toilet humor, and sexual references.